


Tamaki-kun, I...

by tamasous (biiesh)



Series: Tamaki x Sougo (Tamasou) Ficlets [4]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Blushing, Canon Compliant, Just the usual bii™ tags, Love Confessions, M/M, Shoujo manga vibes incoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-26 01:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biiesh/pseuds/tamasous
Summary: While on their Visual Board Tour, Tamaki and Sougo have to say "I love you" to each other in dialects. However, as expected of MEZZO", things don't go so smoothly.





	Tamaki-kun, I...

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another Tamasou fic of mine!! (crazy emoji) The 5th one wow...this ship's got me good.  
> It's a pleasure to have participated in the Flash Bang and I'd like to extend my biggest thanks to the mods who made it happen and organised and handled everything so professionally!! 
> 
> As usual, the story is based on canon events― from the Visual Board Tour side story! Tamasou just has so many amazing canon moments..........
> 
> I recommend you to read [Tamaki's chapter](http://yotsutama.tumblr.com/post/157564064871/hello-fukuoka-0221-special-thanks-to) and [Sougo's chapter](http://yotsutama.tumblr.com/post/157981655701/hello-osaka-0303-special-thanks-to) to understand the first part of and the idea behind this fic (and it's reaaaaaaally unbelievably cute and shoujo and facepalm-inducing btw)

            “King Pudding, I love you!”

            Sougo opens his eyes to the grey backing of his King Pudding mask. His earlier throbbing heart has frozen at the unexpected but very Tamaki-like confession. He feels his face crumpling, and rubs his left arm with his right hand.

            “U-um…” is all he manages to let out.

            “What is it, Sou. Are you dissatisfied with Tama’s confession?” Yamato asks.

            A sharp pain hits Sougo’s chest. He breathes in and out and replies with such composure, no one would know he is upset. “No… Is it alright for me to take off the mask now?”

___________________________

 

            Tamaki is first to return to the dressing room, and slams his head against the wall. _Shit_ , he hisses internally. _I blew it._ He wasn’t embarrassed when Yamato told him he would have to confess to Sou-chan. He thought he could do it. He _hadn’t_ been embarrassed. Until the staff _for real_ said he had to confess to Sou-chan _._ It’s as if all the practice he did amounted to nothing. He did not think of the possibility of having to confess to his partner, which was his mistake. Meanwhile, stupid Sou-chan prepared a stupid not-King-Pudding mask. Because he predicted it.

            Tamaki shakes his head. What is he thinking? It’s just a confession for entertainment, right? It didn’t mean anything special. If he really wants to tell Sou-chan he loves him, in a serious way, he can just do it anytime… right?

            The door swings open and Sougo enters the room, jolting Tamaki from his thoughts. He straightens his back rigidly.

            Sougo sits down on one of the couches and Tamaki sits on the other.

            “What is this cold and awkward air I feel～?” Mitsuki singsongs as he walks in.

            “Oh _Mitsuki_ , don’t you know?” Nagi whispers, “It’s the air of two mutually unrequited youth whose feelings cannot transcend the depths of their hearts.”

___________________________

 

            Tamaki and Sougo both think about the “confession” throughout the whole week. And before they know it, it’s already the next week.

            Yamato speaks up about it first. “Wait, let me confirm something before we start. About the last episode with the mask thing, was it really okay after all?”

            Tamaki’s heart momentarily starts beating 450 beats per minute. _Yama-san, what are you saying?!_ he screams internally. If he has to redo his confession...

            He quietly sighs upon hearing that it (actually) pleased the fans― but now _Sou-chan_ is going to confess to _him_. Sou-chan… is going to tell him he loves him? In a dialect, but. Still. Tamaki predicts nine times out of ten that something wrong will happen. It’s always that way with his partner, after all.

            “I love you so much.”

            The confession is cut to the chase, swift like an arrow. But it doesn’t hit bullseye.

            Tamaki stands stunned, trying to process what just happened, as the other members comment with frowns.

            He then complains about how unfair Sou-chan was, and wonders: was he just saying it for the sake of the show, thus not putting his true feelings into it? He suddenly remembers what he thought the previous week, and feels like a hypocrite. It is hypocritical, but he can’t help it. Does Sou-chan even love him? Swimming in these thoughts, Tamaki can’t help but to feel hurt. But he solidifies his facial expression, blocking his emotions from escaping his chest.

            That wasn’t a confession.

            It doesn’t feel like Sou-chan meant it.

            It doesn’t make him happy at all!

            “You wanted me to confess to you in a way that will make you happy?”

            “I didn’t mean it that way!” Tamaki lies. He then turns to the other members and explains (some of) his feelings. There’s no way that he can accept that 0.05 second, heartless “confession”.

            Then, Mitsuki proposes a horrifying suggestion.

            “We will have Sougo redo it and confess to Tamaki properly later in the dressing room!”

            “Eh?!”

___________________________

 

            In the dressing room, the seven boys get changed and have a run-down with Tsumugi about their schedule for the rest of the day. Next up is lunch.

            As they start to shuffle out the room, Tsumugi tells Tamaki and Sougo to wait for a minute inside, and leaves them with a click of the doorknob. Moments later, Mitsuki’s words from earlier echo in Sougo’s head. He dashes to the door and turns the knob.

            As expected, it’s locked.

            “You’ve got to be kidding me...” Sougo mutters under his breath. He knocks the door. “Manager? Could you open up please?”

            No response.

            “Sou-chan? What’s up?” Tamaki approaches him.

            “Manager! Anyone? Is locking the door from outside like this even allowed?!” Sougo’s knocks have become bangs. Tamaki’s questioning is background noise to him.

            “Sougo~” It’s Mitsuki. “You know what I said earlier. If you don’t do it we won’t open the door~”

            Sougo grits his teeth. “Why on the day I didn’t bring my screwdriver...”

            “You would’ve become a criminal,” Tamaki replies flatly.   

            “We’ll be waiting!” Mitsuki chirps.

            A thousand beads of sweat begin to form on Sougo’s skin. Is he really supposed to do it? How would the others know if he says it or not? Are they listening from outside? The tips of his ears redden at the thought of _properly confessing_ to Tamaki. It’s just impossible...

            “Sou-chan!” Tamaki shouts, returning Sougo to his senses.

            “Y-yes, Tamaki-kun?”

            “Like Mikki said. Just redo your confession.”

            Sougo looks at him in horror.

            Tamaki huffs and scratches the back of his head. “Come on, I wanna eat lunch. Just get over it and say it.”

            “Get over it and say it?!” Sougo repeats with a tinge of offense in his tone. “Confessing isn’t something that can be done so easily!”

            “Yet you did your confession before in less than two seconds. Without feeling.” Tamaki’s eyes twitch. “Am I nothing to you?”

            “You’re no better yourself! You confessed to _King Pudding_ , not _me_!” Sougo says. “At least _I_ addressed _you_!”

            “Well it’s your damn fault! You’re the one who brought that scary mask and wore it! I didn’t ask you to! Damn it,” Tamaki inhales a sharp breath. There’s no point arguing about this!

            So he looks at Sougo head-on, his brilliant blue eyes glossed with honesty. “I wanted to confess to _you_ , Sou-chan.”

            His words reverberate in Sougo’s mind. He stares back with furrowed eyebrows, blinking rapidly.

            “Tamaki-kun... You wanted to confess... to me?”

            “Of course I did, you idiot.” Tamaki’s face is faintly rosy. “But since you had that mask on I couldn’t. ‘Cause it was for entertainment.”

            “I-I was _nervous_ , okay?” Sougo fidgets with his fingers. “Being confessed to and confessing, both times I was nervous.”

            “I was too you know!”

            “But when you were confessing to me, I was so nervous my entire face went red!” Sougo covers his face with his hands reflexively. He can’t believe what he’s saying. Now he’s blushing again. “My heart was beating so fast... My face was on fire. I didn’t want you to look at me like that. It was so embarrassing...”

            For what seems like eternity, everything is silent, save for the sound of Sougo’s heartbeat booming across the room.

            “Sou-chan.”

            Tamaki sounds much closer than he was before. When Sougo shifts his fingers slightly so he can look, he finds Tamaki’s gorgeous face only less than a foot away. At this, he covers his eyes again in a fluster. He wants to run away but is cornered by the door behind him and Tamaki right in front of him.

            “Sou-chan, move your hands.”

            “Don’t look at me, please.”

            “But you look cute.”

            “D-don’t make fun of me.”

            “I’m not. I’m being serious.” Tamaki touches Sougo’s hands. They’re warm from the intense heat radiated from his cheeks. “Let me see your face.”

            Sougo would rather commit seppuku than surrender right now. But a tiny part of him wants to look at Tamaki, and to be gazed at by him. Tamaki’s long, thin fingers brush against Sougo’s, reassuring him with his sincerity.

            Hesitantly, Sougo relaxes his hands, signalling Tamaki to move them away from his face. Tamaki’s eyes widen. He’s never seen Sougo’s face so _flushed_. It truly is adorable, especially since Sougo is a prideful adult. He shyly smiles. “Your blushing face makes you look even prettier.”

 

 

            “Stop that,” Sougo bites his lip and averts his gaze. Truthfully, seeing Tamaki’s pure and radiant smile and hearing his words send his heart soaring. He then thinks about how affectionate his partner is; how he’s always expressing how much he loves his members. Sougo loves that part of him. He feels like he hasn’t shown Tamaki how much he deeply cares about him enough, when Tamaki is constantly taking care of him. The least he could do is tell him how he feels. Sougo sighs. He really, _really_ adores this man, doesn’t he?

            “Tamaki-kun,” Sougo says, stuffing all nervousness down his throat, cracking his voice a little. He locks eyes with Tamaki. “I love you.”

            At that moment, Tamaki’s eyes glinted, and his cheeks turn vibrant red.

            “Say it again,” he beams.

            “I love you.”

            “Again.”

            “I love you so much.”

            “Again!”

            “I love you so much, Tamaki-kun!”

            “One more time!”

            “I love you so much I could die, Tamaki-kun!”

            By then, they are both giggling; and somehow, in the delirium of it all, Sougo is wrapped in Tamaki’s arms.

            Upon realising his position, all the hairs on Sougo’s arms stand up and he senses his face melting. He looks up, ready to protest, but Tamaki’s already staring back at him, robin egg blue eyes gentle and sweet, lips feverishly curled upwards.

            “You said it,” Tamaki breathes. He strokes Sougo’s hair, and Sougo flinches at the touch. But he doesn’t fight it. “And you looked at me.”

            “What do you mean?”

            “When you confessed to me earlier, you were looking down. But you looked at me this time. And you meant it. I could feel it.”

            “Tamaki-kun...”

            “Now’s my turn,” Tamaki says. He takes a deep breath, as if to gather all the feelings he has for Sougo from inside him. His grin is blinding.

            “I love you!”

            He hugs Sougo again,

            “I love you.”

            Squeezes him,

            “I love you.”

            Then rubs his back,

            “I love you.”

            And gazes at him tenderly,

            “I love you, Sou-chan.”

            Sougo nods, his eyes glassy and mouth twisted into a crooked smile like he’s about to burst into tears. “Even more than King Pudding?”

            Tamaki laughs softly.

            “A million times more than King Pudding.” 

**Author's Note:**

> The beautiful comic above was drawn by my friend and Flash Bang partner (totally a coincidence) [Ame](http://archiveofourown.org/users/amegafuru) ([captainjunta](http://twitter.com/captainjunta) on Twitter)!! The original art post can be found [here](https://twitter.com/captainjunta/status/1067489637872988161) (make sure to like, retweet, and/or comment!)
> 
> I'm [jimmychimchim](http://twitter.com/jimmychimchim) on Twitter if you wanna say hi or talk about i7/tamasou/BTS with me! 
> 
> I had fun writing this, and I hope you had fun reading it. Thanks for your comments and kudos, and for reading! Do check out my other fics if you'd like ♪( ´▽｀)


End file.
